creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Strangeland (TV series)
Strangeland is an American science fiction-horror television series created by Phillip A. Leavenworth/Psyfyman81. The series follows a Native American tracker, who is hired by a private corporation to capture mythical or folkloric cryptozoological creatures that escaped from a containment center in Alaska. Dossiers Main cast *Johnny Graywolf- A former Marine gunnery sergeant and tracker hired by the company to track down an unknown creature. He joined the USMC after he decided to explore the world. He served in during the War on Terror and lost many friends. Upon returning to home, he learned that his parents had died and that he was alone, he decided to move to Alaska with a Marine friend where he decided to live out the rest of his life. (Adam Beach) *Misty- Johnny's trusty siberian husky, who may actually be shape-shifting female human. She is named for the 1971 film "Play Misty for Me." Johnny's parents had sold the litter of the family pet but kept one. When they died they give her to a family friend who was asked to give her to their son if he returned. *Ken Wilts- Right-wing survivalist, ex-Army Ranger, takes quite a liking to Graywolf despite being almost entirely paranoid. Born 1973. Age 40 in 2013. HS drop-out in senior year, 1991 in Montana. Father and mother came from Arizona. After HS, he became a druggie. Found Jesus, joined a domestic terror group formed in response to Ruby Ridge, Waco and the Oklahoma City bombing. He spent six years with them, brainwashed but training for the NWO takeover of the world. However, he began to change his mind and slowly disassociated himself with the Christian Patriot Army. In 1998, he was left money from his grandfather that passed away and used it to flee to Alaska. For the past 15 years, that’s where he has been. He did meet a woman and had 2 daughters with her. They moved into a mobile home park, ran out of his grandfather’s money, got a job with a timber mill, then got laid off, got work at an oil platform, but quit. After that, he had enough money saved up to seclude himself in a cabin in the woods for the remainder of his days. He had a falling out with his wife and she forbade him from seeing his daughters, he lost a court battle for full custody as he couldn’t prove adequate living conditions for his kids, instead those rights were granted to her by the state. He meets Johnny, in a hilarious fashion in late 2013.(Heath McGough) *Michael Dean- An employee of the company and unwilling supervisor to Johnny on this assignment. (Jason Butler Harner) *Samantha Call- An employee of the company that joins Dean, Wilts and Johnny on their mission to capture creatures after he requests her help as she could be useful in regards to having information on the creatures. *Al Rollings- The supposed unknown creature that killed a trucker in the Yukon. *Stearns- Corporate official that assigned Johnny the job to capture the unknown creature. *Koontz- The silent corporate official that joins Stearns. *SFPD Det. Michelle Mowry. (Kelen Coleman) *The Doctor. (Rutger Hauer) *The Doctor's assistant (Clint Howard) *S.C.P. Foundation director (Wil Wheaton) *A new doctor that is the ultimate villain of the entire series (Paul Reubens) *Scientist that used to work for The Doctor in the 1980s/1990s (Curtis Armstrong) Episode guide Every season is broken up into 13 episodes, there are 6 seasons. Season 1 In the cold dead of winter, a trucker crossing from the Yukon Territory into Alaskan Territory is mauled and killed by an unknown creature. A native american tracker named Johnny Graywolf is brought in, to track down the creature. A pencil pusher named Michael Dean is assigned to join him on the assignment, which causes the two to be at odds with one another. The two enter a supposed Wildlife Preserve where the creature had fled, to discover a government facility. Where other creatures where being held against their will by the same corporation that hired Johnny. Pandora Detention Facility, a prison that doesn't exist. A Nikola Tesla/Dr. Moreau/Dr. Frankenstein-esque scientist named Dr. working in a secret lab in Alaska near the "top of the world" is revealed to be the creator of all of the mythological/folkloric creatures. In the end, he tells Johnny that the creatures regard him as a God and that he will destroy his lab and all of his notes to avoid others from finding it, as well as kill himself. Even though, the scientist does die, he leaves Johnny an encyclopedia of all the creatures he'd ever created. Dr. does not have a god complex, instead he is a neglectful creator. He even thinks humanity is more powerful than god. He's kinda like Tesla's especially with his inventions. Archimedes Heat Ray. H.P. Lovecraft/H.G. Wells/Nikola Tesla Well-to-hell oil rig in the Brooks Range, Alaska Territory. Human hunting Episode 1: "Pilot/North of Unexpected" Episode 10: "_, or the Post-Modern Prometheus" Flashback episode to an old cabin that doubled as Dr. 's lab, where Albert Rollins was born. This episode features Rollins' mistreatment by the dr. Shot on an old 80s VHS camera. HQ in Anchorage or Fairbanks. Many of his experiments were conducted between 1978 and 1989, stopping due to the Exxon Valdez incident. He had seen his father work on Jewish test subjects in the 30s and 40s and never questioned the ethics of human experimentation, they were trying to create an Ubermensch. Episode 13: "The Island of Doctor _" Dr. holds a book by Olaf Stapledon called "The Last & First Men." Talk about the situation regarding the March 1964 9.0 earthquake that released the creatures then. Season 2 Six months after the destruction of the Dr. 's lab in Alaska, the creatures have been placed on an converted oil super tanker. It runs aground in the Pacific Northwest, releasing the creatures to the world. The nearest town to the tanker is Binghampton, Washington. Season 3 Six weeks after the end of season 2, U.S. government initiates a containment center in a secret city in Nevada, like Mercury, as cleanup continues. Johnny adds 4 prisoners to his private group like a monster Magnificent Seven/Dirty Dozen. Season 4 Six days after Johnny's escape from the U.S. government, he teams up with a local Sheriff to investigate unexplainable events occurring around the town of Binghampton, Washington. Season 5 Using a new form of magic, Johnny is sent back in time (1874 Washington Territory), events of the Night occur, terrorized by strange creatures Johnny has tangled with before or maybe for the first time. Season 6 Ending up in a parallel universe, where humans are actually mythical creatures on par with Bigfoot. Johnny explores a world dissimilar from our own. This season is set six years after the beginning of the series. Zoological cryptids *Dream stealer monster *Egg-shaped monster *Living Sound *Invisible Giants *Sedna (God) *Ghost train *Forest Gods *Blob creature *Subterranean beast *Porcupine creatures, from The Village *Ice gods *Red moose *Red cow *Purple plant that kills *Mothman *Grinning Man *Green Man *Melon Heads *Water Nymph *Incubbus/Succubbus *Chimera *Man-eating tree *Shadow people *Tricksters *Green Children of Woolpit *Rat that steals dreams *Precognitive creature *Bigfoot *Loch Ness *Black dog *Lost person who claims to be from a village on Angikuni Lake in the Northwest Territories, that disappeared in November 1930. *WIKIPEDIA: URBAN LEGENDS *See: Creepy Pastas *Read Hidden Headlines in Texas book for ideas. Trivia * The series pilot script was showcased in a Fall 2011 screenwriting class. This script was the least liked by the class compared to their responses to Sightings and Timeframe, but not considered to be exactly bad. Material included *MYSTERY: Vril Society, 19th century fictional book is relevant. Fake religion- 4 elements, chess board, day/night, religion/myth. (Man driven insane) Book of the Dead. Pantheon of gods. Cave etchings. Songs. Elder Shaman. Creator/destoryer god. Divine Comedy. Fibonacci sequence. Fibonnaci spiral. Valenzetti equation. Uncertainty principle. Golden Sextant. Morning of the Magicians. Fulcanelli. Transylvania 6-5000. Northern Lights. FRINGE: Case 0091. Iowa trapezoid. Seahorse symbol, meaning. Golden spiral. 15 uncanny examples of Golden Ratio in nature. Fibonnaci number. The Persistance of Memory. F/C converter at NOAA. *SETTINGS: Anchorage/Brooks Range, Alaska (S1). Binghampton, Washington (S2/S4/S5-19th century). Quicksilver, Nevada (S3). Parallel universe version of Seattle (S6). Set in the winter of the 2010s. *THE ORGANIZATION: The Holders series. S.C.P. Foundation (secure, contain, protect), like Cabin in the Woods, govt/pvt org that keeps the crypts out of the headlines and insures humanity's survival. *APPROACH: Magic vs. Science, but pro-Science and Spirituality. *INSPIRATION: Frankenstein; or The Modern Prometheus (creation). The Island of Doctor Moreau (further-enclosed space). 1940s experimental film called "Meshes in the Afternoon" grim reaper looking figure. *OTHER IDEAS: Dreamscapes. Satanic/Pagan cult near Reno, brothers involved in it, father is a gambler. Nowhere: Journalist lost on highway finds strange town of bizarre people and occurrences. Town like Bone/Red/Flint County in GTA SA. Vampire crime: San Francisco, CA. Born 1859 in CT. 1937/1963/1989/2015. Blood disease. Awakes once every 26 years. Indian Legends from the Northern Rockies by Clark. Season 3: features a “dirty dozen” where some creatures help participate in capturing a big bad, very much like Mass Effect 2. 6 months in cult beginning on Sept. 10, 1990. Conceived 3/8-16/1991. Kid#1-12/31/1991. Conceive 2nd kid: 8/12-20/1992. Kid#2-5/9/1993. Orgy: 10/31/2013. Present day: January 2014. Child of kid 1 born: 7/27/2014. Small town of missing people. California will become like Lovecraft Country and Stephen Kings Maine setting. Trypophopia. US government psychics, Stanford Research Institute from the 1970s until 1995, "remote viewing." *FBI UNUSUAL INCIDENTS UNIT *dodecahedron/Touch TV series/red string of fate/I Ching/rhombicosidodecahedron/icosahedron/hypercube ANCHORAGE LIGHTING, LTD. Front for SCP in Alaska. Change to flourescent lighting, Graboid video from the University of Applied Sciences Augsburg. CLASS D, death row inmates Headcannon Containment specialists Researchers Security officers at containment sites and other places Tactical response officers Field agent Mobile Task Force operative Special Mobile Task Force operative Site Director O5 Council Member, only 13 of them The Administrator (The Administrator’s coat) The Janitor, Wilheim Grungkok Scranton Reality Anchor Containment Site-01A Space outposts Foundation Orbital Research Compounds See SCP Foundation TV tropes lists. SCP- Containment Breach, indie supernatural horror videogame. SCP Foundation on Wikipedia SCP Field Work Wiki (RPG) K-class scenarios, unofficial list of previously used k-class scenarios. History of the Universe Hub/Guide Hub/Contact staff/Security Clearance Levels/Groups of Interest on SCP Wiki SCP-000. Unknown. SCP-001. Pick one. S Andrew Swann’s proposal. SCP-140. A Chronicle of the Daevas. Book. SCP-1763. Stairwell leading into a basement in New York. Portal. SCP-1281. Biomechanical entity in the Kuiper Belt. Alien object. SCP-2000. Houses material to restart the world in the event of Apocalypse. Salvation. SCP-2003. Limited use time machine. Time travel. SCP-1795. Strange sentient object in interstellar space. Alien object. SCP-2722. 25.3km long/6km wide spacecraft to leave Earth. Space object. SCP-1051. Area 51. Secret government facility. SCP-1983-1. Wyoming farmhouse known for Satanic murders. Spatial anamoly. SCP-1337. Tortured, executed and murdered and pissed. Ghost. SCP-1000. Bigfoot and Yeti type creatures, may rule again. Humanoids. SCP-600. Slenderman-like creature. Strange creature. SCP-2424. Ancient marine mammal. Undocumented creature. SCP-1012. Special chord consisting of five sound tones. Mystery sound. SCP-2163. The North American film industry. Abstract idea. SCP-120. Special pool. Unknown. SCP-1722. Storage locker at Site 19, tree. Strange object. SCP-1322. Stable space-time anamoly to a parallel universe. Portal. SCP-1564. Six ovoid objects. Strange objects. SCP-696. Portable sapient mechanical typewriter, kills critics of novel. Strange object. SCP-1959. Lost cosmonaut, SK-1, CCCP. Space object/individual. SCP-1230. Unlabeled, green hardcover book, makes fantasies true. Strange object. SCP-902. Strange box that is simultaneously an object/no object. SCP-354. Pool of red liquid discovered in northern Canada. Strange location. Night Terrors is an American horror-science fiction anthology television series based on a format similar to The Twilight Zone, The Outer Limits, One Step Beyond, The Chronicle, Kolchak: The Night Stalker, The X-Files, Fringe. plot: A crazed scientist has invented a portal into nearly every possible eventuality and reality. A small band of hooligans accidentally stumble upon it while attempting to vandalize his property. goal of Strangeland was to create an Apex predator for humanity. OCTOBER 31, 2015 http://www.ew.com/article/2015/06/22/western-book-dead-true-detective (Western Book of the Dead, ref. to Strangeland) Category:ARC Category:Strangeland